1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an amine-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and/or excellent brightness, driving voltage, and/or response speed characteristics, and may produce full-color images.
For example, an organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, may then recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons may transition from an excited state to a ground state, to thereby generate light.